1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for an error control in a fax over Internet protocol (FoIP) using media gateway control protocol/media gateway control (MGCP/MEGACO), and more particularly, to a method for selecting an appropriate error control method according to the statue of a network by using an MGCP or an MEGACO.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Laid-open Patent No. 1999-0051938 discloses an apparatus and a method for restoring an image to restore an image of a fax data distorted in transmitting the fax data. In this case, when an error occurs in a received fax data, the apparatus decides a modulation method for transmitting and receiving the fax data so as to read out a plurality of error patterns according to the decided modulation method and to monitor errors in the received fax data, line-by-line. Thereafter, if an error occurred in a line, the apparatus corrects the error by using the error pattern to provide a high quality image to a user.
Korean Laid-open Patent No. 1999-0086290 discloses an apparatus and a method for checking a transmission status of a fax data. In this case, when a sender, which has transmitted a fax data, requires a voice demand function, a recipient automatically services a reception status of the fax data. Thus, the sender conveniently recognizes the transmission status of the fax data. In addition, the recipient services other messages to improve reliability of the transmission of the fax data.
However, conventional apparatuses and methods concern with the transmission of a fax data only over a telephone network using a conventional T.30 protocol. Therefore, the conventional apparatuses and methods cannot be applied to the transmission of a fax data using a T.30 protocol. Furthermore, in the conventional methods, a method for an error control in the transmission of a fax data is fixed; therefore, reliability of the transmission of a fax data is lowered when the status of a telephone network is deteriorated.